


Dreamwalker

by rocketgills



Series: Changing Fate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgills/pseuds/rocketgills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel travels as Dean dreams, and they both rediscover the universe in a way they hadn't thought possible. All the rules are thrown out the window and maybe they all aren't as human as they seemed and probably more human than they could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamwalker

Castiel has a habit of accidental dreamwalking and slips into Dean’s nightmares one night when they are both exhausted. The both fell asleep in the living room of the bunker and sitting side by side so it was inevitable that he would end up within his best friend’s mind.

He was looking at his own dead body. Well Jimmy’s? Was it his now, since he had no grace? He was truly unsure.

Castiel stepped closer, examining himself. Was he attractive as a human? Dean seemed to like dressing him up, putting him in fitted shirts and even more fitted jeans, thigh holsters, and he never seemed to tire of having him in different outfits.

Personally, the angel didn’t see a problem with wearing the Winchesters’ castaways, but they said he needed his own so he obeyed.

There was a broken noise. Dean was crumpled above Castiel’s body, tears leaking down his face without abandon, and Cas yearned to hold him and kiss them away. He couldn’t reassure him this wasn’t real, as it had happened today. A coven working together, specializing in illusions and hallucinations and they had all been caught in their web until Kevin showed up and saved their asses.

Cas took one more step towards himself and Dean and Dean’s head snapped up. He saw fear, pain, frustration, and hatred in his eyes. He also saw deep love. Love he didn’t deserve. What in the name of heaven had he done to earn this righteous man’s loyalty. He really didn’t deserve it.

The soldier swallowed these thoughts and knelt down bringing his hands to Dean’s face and brushing his tears away.

"Cas…"

Dean was staring at a point above his head. Dean wondered what he could possibly be looking at. When he stepped in the dream was broken and once that happens, there is nothing but white space for the unpracticed mind.

There was a warm feeling flooding through Cas now though. It was…well it felt like what was left of his grace. Leaking out through the edges of his favored trenchcoat. He looked up and behind it, and yes, it was his true from, surrounded by an otherworldly glow.

"Dean Winchester, you finally see the real me."

_You always saw the true me, not the soldier or the god or the lost son, but me. Of course you deserve to be able to see this form._

Dean’s lips quirk in a small quick smile as he shuffles closer now that there is no twice damned bloodied angel on the floor and touches a hand to a large, extremely fluffy paw.

"It’s nice to finally meet you, Castiel.


End file.
